


Be Mine?

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitsune, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a dead squirrel.</p><p>Scott doesn't know how to react to the sudden appearance of dead animals that continued to find their way onto his porch. He turns to the pack for help, uncertain how to deal with his situation.</p><p>Prompt: "Hi~!!! sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you're still taking prompts? would you considering doing a scira where Kira is unconsciously courting Scott?, leaving dead/injured bodies of animals or people who tried to kill/bother/hurt Scott?. Last week when I saw the dead girl on the table in Melissa's house with Kira's sword through her I couldn't help but think that perhaps Kira's fox was trying to court Scott, leaving him gifts to make him like her more, and prove her strength *^*please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr to fill a prompt request ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/129589725492/hi-sorry-to-bother-you-but-i-was-wondering-if)).
> 
> Oh, it’s not a bother at all! And I’m always open for prompts, because I’m a prompt slut. But you know what I’m even more of a slut for? Scira. I’m always a slut for Scira. I sometimes get so excited, I write Skira instead of Scira. I haven’t watched any of Season 4 (except the finale and a few Scira scenes–and Sterek *laughs into distance* What Sterek?) or 5. But I hope this fills your prompt and gives you warm fuzzies. Because Scott telling Kira his feelings? I purr with joy. Also, there is side Sterek … because as I said before, if it’s not specified that you don’t want them, they will wiggle their way in.

It started with dead squirrels being left on the McCall porch.

Scott was somewhat saddened when he found the first one, writing it off as being the product of a stray animal having killed its prey before being spooked off. That was, until three dead squirrels showed up on the porch at the same time.

“That’s kind of freaky, man,” Stiles stated when Scott called him. It was their first Thanksgiving break from college, something they were all overjoyed about being free to finally get together again. “Maybe a cat got attached to you. You do tend to attract strays.”

“This is serious, Stiles,” Scott sighed as he deflated against his bed.

“Scotty, I’m being serious,” Stiles sang out as the sound of clicking keys grew louder and faster.

“Are you Googling what creatures attack squirrels? Because I’m way ahead of you on that,” Scott explained.

“I have to do something,” Stiles stated, ignoring Scott’s words. “Cats, wolves,” he suppressed a snort before continuing. “Coyotes, wolverines, foxes—hey, maybe Kira’s doing it.”

Scott made a sarcastic laugh, letting Stiles know his displeasure at him making a dig at his girlfriend.

“What? I think it’s cute. I’d think it was cute if someone did that for me,” Stiles stated.

“You’d think dead squirrels are cute?” Scott asked.

“No, smartass,” Stiles answered. “My boyfriend wouldn’t leave me squirrels, anyways. He’d leave me a majestic buck.”

“This is weird that we’re having this conversation,” Scott replied. “Especially when we haven’t even met your boyfriend.”

Stiles hummed in response. “You’ll see him this weekend at the cook out.”

“Your dad’s okay with the guy coming and staying?” Scott incredulously asked.

“My dad loves him,” Stiles affirmed. “Oh! Maybe it’s a werecat that saw you at the clinic and couldn’t help but follow you home.”

Scott hung up on Stiles, completely ignoring the following text that proceeded to taunt him. He flopped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think about what to make of the animals. Maybe Stiles was right and it was something trying to please him—but the entire idea sounded ridiculous.

Until Melissa let out a shriek the next morning, causing Scott to bolt up and out of bed, running downstairs to help his mom. He slid to a halt when he reached the door, slowly approaching the deer that was placed directly on the front steps.

“Scott,” Melissa started as she moved away from the deer, looking up at her son. “Honey, if this is a new werewolf thing, you need to keep this in the backyard.”

“It’s not me, mom,” Scott explained.

“If it’s not you—”

“I don’t know,” Scott replied. “I’ll take care of it, you’re going to be late for work.” He tried to usher his mom off of the porch, and away from having to endure seeing the sight of a deer with the contents of his stomach cavity spilled out on the wood.

Scott texted Stiles, letting him know that he was headed to Derek’s loft, meeting up with the rest of the pack. He was surprised when he didn’t get a text back, taking it as Stiles being busy with his new boyfriend.

“It was seriously a deer this time?” Stiles asked as Scott entered the loft.

Scott paused, looking around for the others before his eyes settled on Stiles. “How’d you get here so fast?”

“I was here,” Stiles quickly answered.

“He was bothering me about offerings of dead carcasses,” Derek announced as he flipped through a book, leaning over the table by the window.

“I never bother you,” Stiles stated as he moved to resume looking through a different book.

“Really?” Scott asked Derek, ignoring Stiles.

“He was worried,” Derek stated.

“You said you weren’t going to tell him that,” Stiles harshly stated under his breath.

“You assumed I wasn’t,” Derek replied.

“Is there anything about it?” Scott asked, ignoring their bickering.

Derek looked up at Scott. “Not really anything specific,” he crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about the details. “You said it started with just a squirrel? Now it’s a deer?”

“Yeah,” Scott stated.

“What kind of deer?” Stiles asked as he looked up at Scott.

“Uh, a doe. Why? Does that make a difference?” Scott asked as he peered down at the books.

“Oh, no,” Stiles replied. “I just still stand that my boyfriend would court me with a buck, because he’s better than your secret admirer.” He smiled when Scott released a slightly annoyed huff of air as Derek rolled his eyes.

Scott didn’t miss the wink Stiles shot Derek. He was about to comment when the loft door opened up, giving way to Lydia and Kira. He smiled at Kira as he made his way over to her.

“If didn’t think you’d be back until tomorrow,” Scott stated as he gave her a quick kiss, followed by a tighter hug.

“I’ve been back for a few days,” Kira confessed. “My mom wouldn’t let me get away—training,” she partially frowned.

“That’s okay,” Scott replied.

“I picked her up on the way, figured she’d want to know that her boyfriend is being given gifts in the form of dead animals,” Lydia announced as she plopped down onto Derek’s couch.

“Thanks,” Scott happily stated as he held onto Kira’s hand, both of them walking further into the loft.

They continued their research for the rest of the night, the other pack members not being able to join them right away—the curse of being separated by high school and college.

Scott noticed the way Kira continued to yawn, her eyelids drooping as it became later. He wrapped his arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder as a small comfort. “If you want to nap, you can,” he offered.

“No, I can still help,” Kira tried to say, another yawn sneaking in. “I’ve just been really tired lately.”

Scott laughed, placing a small kiss on her forehead. “Take a quick nap. I’ll wake you if we find anything.”

“Okay, but just a small one,” Kira stated, almost eagerly closing the book in her hands as she moved to recline on the couch. She subconsciously reached a hand out to brush her fingertips through Scott’s hair, smiling when Scott reached back to hold her hand.

Scott placed a small kiss against Kira’s knuckles before turning his attention back towards his book. He wasn’t sure how long had past, but he noticed Lydia was passed out. He turned his head to look at Stiles and Derek, only catching that Derek was still awake, flipping through more pages as Stiles soundly slept in Derek’s bed with a book draped over his face.

Scott startled awake at the sound of the loft door open. He turned his head to catch sight of Kira walking out of the loft. He stood up, scanning the loft, seeing everyone sound asleep, completely unaware of what was happening. He followed after Kira, keeping as silent as possible as he kept his distance from her. He watched her pause once she reached the exit of the loft’s building. He moved forward, noticing that her eyes were open, staring off into the distance as an orange glow surrounded her.

“Kira?” Scott softly called her name, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. He was surprised when a hand snatched his wrist, stopping him from touching Kira. He turned to look at the owner, ultimately coming to face none other than Derek.

“Don’t wake her,” Derek stated, pulling Scott out of Kira’s way.

“Derek, she’s sleep walking,” Scott stated.

“She’s sleep walking, her fox isn’t,” Derek replied. “You try to wake her up, she might take your head off.” He released his hold on Scott.

They both silently followed after Kira, watching her enter into the woods. They stayed back from her, moving to rest by one of the many trees as she moved to hunch by a distant tree.

“What is she doing?” Scott asked, keeping his eyes on Kira.

“You haven’t figured it out?” Derek sighed in question.

“What are you—” Scott stopped, looking at Derek as his eyes widened. “Kira’s the one leaving me dead animals? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to make sure,” Derek stated. “If I had told her, her fox would stop doing it, or worse, would act out.”

“But why is she doing it?” Scott asked as he looked back at Kira.

“Her fox is courting you,” Derek answered as if it was the most obvious thing the entire time.

“Courting me?” Scott questioned.

“You’re an eligible Alpha werewolf,” Derek explained. “You’re dating Kira, but her fox still feels the need to impress you.”

“So she’s giving me dead animals?” Scott asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, struggle with the idea that Scott was a true Alpha when he was this oblivious. “It shows her strength and ability to provide for you.”

“But I already think she’s strong,” Scott stated as he stared after Kira. “She’s amazing.”

“Maybe you have to tell her fox that,” Derek stated. “You’ve been apart for a long time, making her feel abandoned. It’s common for a were-creature’s instincts.”

“How do you know this?” Scott asked as he looked at Derek.

Derek remained quiet as he looked at Kira, watching her wait to give chase to the deer in the distance. “Because it’s happening to me,” he finally stated.

“What do you—Wait, you’re dating someone?” Scott asked. “Since when? Who?”

“Kira’s moving,” Derek gruffly stated as he started to follow after her.

“Wait, Derek,” Scott called as he chased after him.

Scott was impressed when he saw Kira easily dispatch the deer, taking it down without a few seconds. He looked at Derek for a hint of what to do. “Can I … stop her from dragging that thing to my house?”

“Maybe,” Derek stated. “Her fox might not like being stopped.”

“She’s doing this to impress me,” Scott stated. “I think she won’t hurt me,” he added as he started moving towards her. He came to stand by her, carefully watching her as she put her katana back inside the loops of her belt, bending down to observe her kill.

“Kira,” Scott called her name, moving to place a hand on her shoulder.

Kira’s body froze at the touch of Scott’s hand, making her turn to look at him. Her aura flared a brighter orange, her fox revealing itself to Scott.

Scott smiled, gently rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder in a comforting manner. “Kira, it’s Scott. Look,” he took a deep breath, unsure what he was going to say. “I want you to know that I don’t need these … gifts anymore.” He noticed the way her fox’s flare dulled some. “I don’t need these because I already value you,” he stated to reassure her. “I love you, Kira. I don’t need you to prove that you’re good enough, because you’re more than enough for me.”

Kira’s aura flared brightly before suddenly vanishing. Kira wobbled slightly, leaning into Scott’s arms. She made a little noise, pushing against Scott’s chest as she looked up at him. She blinked several times before looking around. Her eyes widened when she saw the deer. “What … what happened?” She asked, uncertainty covering her features.

“We figured out whose been sending me the animal bodies,” Scott stated with a small smile.

“Oh?” Kira questioned, tilting her head slightly as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

~*~

“I can’t believe it was Kira,” Liam stated as he stood next to Scott.

“She just needed to know that I cared,” Scott explained. “I can’t believe I’ve been that negligent of her.”

“You’re not,” Kira stated as she wrapped her arms around Scott’s waist, surprising him. “I just miss you is all,” she smile as Scott leaned in to kiss her.

“No bucks though, huh?” Stiles asked.

“Dude, shut up,” Scott playfully stated through a laugh, throwing some of the chips by him at Stiles, who caught them with his mouth and hands. “Where is your boyfriend, anyways?”

“Funny you say that,” Stiles smiled around the rim of his cup. “My dad made him properly skin and gut the buck he left last night.”

“Stop being an ass,” Scott stated as he placed his arm over Kira’s shoulders.

“I’m serious,” Stiles replied. He turned to look at where his dad was at the grill. “Dad, what did you find on the porch this morning?” He yelled over to him.

“A giant, dead buck,” the Sheriff called back. “Stop flaunting it, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled to himself.

“Where is your _boyfriend_?” Lydia asked with a knowing smile. “You’ve been talking about him nonstop.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes suddenly widening as he abruptly pointed at Stiles. “Dude! Not cool!”

Stiles startled, looking at Scott in confusion.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott demanded. “I can’t believe you two!”

“I’m confused,” Kira stated, looking from Scott to Stiles.

“I can’t believe you’ve been acting all smug about it, practically flaunting it without saying anything. I’m your best friend,” Scott made a sour face as he finished.

“He wanted to wait, give us some time,” Stiles hurriedly answered. “I wanted to tell you, Scotty.”

“Okay, I’m lost,” Liam stated.

“Stiles is dating Derek,” Lydia stated.

Everyone turned to look at Lydia in shock. Stiles eyes shifted to look at something being Lydia. He gave a weak laugh followed by a shrug.

“You couldn’t wait?” Derek asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You’re the one leaving a buck on my porch for all of Beacon Hills to see,” Stiles smiled as he moved over to place his arm around Derek’s waist, pulling him close. He pursed his lips, beckoning Derek to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled when Derek quickly pecked his lips, giving into his ridiculously over the top attitude.

“You’re the one who wouldn’t shut up about how your boyfriend would court you with a buck,” Derek sighed as he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist, resting his hand on the top of his hip.

“You subconsciously brainwashed his wolf to give you a buck?” Liam incredulously asked.

“I didn’t brainwash,” Stiles countered. “I gave subtle hints.”

“Subtle like a freight train,” the Sheriff stated, making his way towards the house, walking by the pack.

“Thank you for my buck,” Stiles happily stated, ignoring everyone else. “But you don’t have to give me any more gifts. I like having you instead.” He smiled when Derek’s eyes flared blue in response. “Be mine?”

“Ugh,” Scott grumbled. “Stop it.”

“You had your moment, I can have mine, Scotty,” Stiles responded.

“It took them three years to get here,” Lydia stated. “Let them have a moment or else we’ll all go back to suffering unbearable sexual tension again.”

Stiles made a face at Lydia as Derek ignored them both.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a buck,” Kira stated, a small but amused smile pulling at her lips.

“I don’t need a buck,” Scott stated. “I’m not an egotist.” He ignored Stiles’ snort. “Besides, you impress me every day.”

“Be mine?” Kira sweetly smiled up at Scott.

“Always,” Scott mirrored Kira’s smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
